


Tarzan and the Golden Lion (SPN RPF) - Art

by cybel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Challenge Art, Community: spn_cinema, Digital Art, Gen, Photoshop Composite Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8216180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: This is a Photoshop composite movie poster of Jared as Tarzan in an SPN RPF version of the 1927 Tarzan silent classic Tarzan and the Golden Lion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the 2016 Round 7 [SPN Cinema Challenge on LJ](http://spn-cinema.livejournal.com).
> 
> If you are a Tarzan and/or a silent movie fan, the DVD is available from Amazon [here](https://www.amazon.com/Tarzan-Golden-Lion-James-Pierce/dp/B000FVQLTS/ref=sr_1_1?s=movies-tv&ie=UTF8&qid=1475630625&sr=1-1&keywords=Tarzan+and+the+Golden+Lion).

  



End file.
